Giddy
by Crunch
Summary: "Their love was special. It was real. Never mind her proffession." Just a little insight into the love life of your favorite newsie and mine. please r/r!


Giddy- by Crunch  
  
"You been in a bad mood all day." With that one obscure line, the fate of Skittery was stamped and sealed in many a fanfic writer's minds. He would act grumpy, humorless, bland, or just plain mean; he would become the token downer character. Well, I say, it's Skittery's turn now. Enjoy, and review!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I swear it's like  
  
Noone ever left me out in the rain,  
  
Cold words still remain unspoken,  
  
And I never got lost, spent years in the dark,  
  
You're hear now my heart's unbroken  
  
*.*.*.*  
  
Skittery wasn't happy. No, happy wasn't a strong enough word to describe it. Joyful, perhaps? No, that didn't do this feeling justice either. Giddy? Yes, that's it, Skittery was positively giddy.  
  
Because Skittery was in love.  
  
It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Oh sure, there was that one factory girl, who's bulky and ragged skirts couldn't fail to hide the women beneath them. . . and then that debutante who would make a practice of strolling through Battery Park, with her wind-swept sable mane streaming behind her, and her hazel nut eyes glittering. And there HAD been that waitress at Tibby's; the one who still wore her Russian hankercheif tied tightly around a face that held all the answers in the world, like she was back in the 'old country'. There had been those girls, true.  
  
But those girls had been different. Those girls had been a dream, the greener pasture on the other side of the fence.  
  
Those girls hadn't loved him back.  
  
This girl loved him. She had said so, many times, and not only in the heat of passion, with their ragged clothing scattered in heaps around their entangled bodies. There had been another time, just one other, beneath the freshly fallen snow, at the end of a long hard day of selling for both of them (though admittedly their wares were VERY different), when the night lay open at there feet. That was the only time they could be together, at night. She was a creature of the darkness, after all, that was her calling. But it didn't bother Skittery.  
  
They'd been sitting on a park bench, watching time pass them by. Well, that's what he'd been doing, while she counted her money. She'd glanced right into his wary, coffee colored eyes, ran a gloved hand through his tousled and wind swept bed of russet hair, and smiled affectionately. "Gawd, I loves ya, Skitts." His pulse had raced, and his heart had soared.  
  
She wasn't just getting him in the mood, either. He was sure of that.  
  
Well, pretty sure.  
  
So she WASN"T technically an angel. So she was prostitute, though Skittery shuddred at the thought of that foul word being associated with his girl. So she had to earn her keep. But he forgave her for that, for all of the things she did, with other men.  
  
It didn't mean she didn't love him.  
  
No, not at all.  
  
So she'd slept with strangers who's faces he didn't know and didn't care to. So she'd shared the same physical connection with them as she had with Skittery, and she'd taken their money gladly. It didn't mean she loved them. No, their love, hers and his, was something special. It was real. Never mind her proffesion. Never mind how she made her money.  
  
As the backdoor of the whore house across from his perch swung open, Skittery lept to his feet, anxious to catch sight of his girl. "Ready ta go, Cherry?"  
  
The girl, swathed in what was possibly the skimpiest dress he'd ever seen called a dress, and layers of makeup that lit her pleasantly round face like a gaudy Christmass tree, smiled seductively from her perch on the steps. "It's a buck for da night. You got da money, Kid?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it right heah. . ." smiling timidly, he dove a gloved fist into the depths of his tattered pockets. Instead of a fistfull of the day's hard earned wages, however, he surfaced with one crumpled yellow rose. "How's dis for payment?"  
  
After a few seconds, the pair dissolved into giggles. "Skitts, you dunno how glad I am ta see youse. I been dancin' fah dose poiverts all night long." Nodding sympathetically, he rested his forhead against hers and stared lovingly into her painted sable eyes.  
  
"It's good ta see you too, goil." Smiling happily, with Cherry's day job forgotten for the time being, the couple entwined their arms and strolled off into the night, basking in the glow of adoration surrounding them.  
  
Skittery was in love.  
  
*.*.*.*  
  
I'm unbroken  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oh, how sweet, so she's not sleeping with him for cash. *tear* Gosh, this was actually a somewhat HAPPY fic. Well, happy for me, anwhoo. Hope ya liked it, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
